


Ineffective chase

by BezKa



Category: Original Work
Genre: Bullying, Children
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-15
Updated: 2018-06-15
Packaged: 2019-05-23 21:45:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14941941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BezKa/pseuds/BezKa
Summary: Where is she running?





	Ineffective chase

A kid is running. 

 

Tears flowing down her face as she runs. 

 

Why is she running? Why crying?

 

She's chasing. Chasing, following that one person that she cannot catch.

 

The boy got out of her reach just half a second before she caught him. So close. 

 

_ So close… _

 

But not enough.

 

The girl screams. 

 

Cries out loudly, but she doesn't even control it. 

 

She stops. Stands still, panting and pushing more tears through her eyes. 

 

But the boy stops too. 10 steps away, he stops and turns to her. He looks at her.

 

His smile widens. 

 

And he happily shouts to her-

 

“Inga-stringa!”

 

The girl is out of her mind. She looks up at him.

 

With hatred burning in her eyes. She’s getting ready. Taking her breaths before she's ready to start chasing again. 

 

She can do it. This time. This time, she will catch him. 

 

But  _ then… _

 

She hears the  _ voice.  _

 

Behind her, three steps away, stands another boy.

 

“Inga-pinga!”

 

She turns as fast as she can, reaching before thinking-

 

Too slow. Again. She catches his cheek. Scratches it a bit before he starts running away. 

 

She's just too slow. 

 

She runs after him. She knows what she wants.

 

' _I need them to stop. I’m so angry! I_ **_want them to suffer! To cause them pain!_ ** _ I want them to be treated just as they treat me!' _

 

There are four boys. Each taking turns in saying absurd and stupid remarks, calling senseless names the girl. Watching as she cries and burns with anger. As she desperately tries to stop them. As she suffers from such a simple thing. 

 

They enjoy it. 

 

The girl doesn't. She's tired. She's angry. She's sad. She has her own problems. And she's treated like that too. Again and again. Day after day. Wherever she goes, they follow, just to enjoy her tries to bring justice. 

 

She can't catch them. But she tries. 

  
And the ineffective chase continues. 

**Author's Note:**

> When memories come at night, write them down.


End file.
